1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hose line assembling apparatus, and more particularly to a mechanism for assembling a nut into the hose line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The metal fuel line used in a car or a machine is comprised of a central pipe made up of Teflon or other materials with similar effect and a metallic jacket tightly covered on the outside of the central hose. The feature is to not expand whiling being pressing for avoiding the pressure losing. However, no installation equipment for the metal fuel line is available in the market. Due to the structure of metallic jacket, the metallic jacket at the cutting plane of the metal fuel hose has an abnormal diffusion whiling performing the hose assembly.
Recently, the metal fuel hose line is assembled manually by workers, and so the abnormal diffusion of the metallic jacket is easy to hurt the workers and to affect the stability between the hose line and a joint.